


lunch time

by Luxanoo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Surprises, cute as hell, saeran is a chef, saerans not actually a chef though, vet yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxanoo/pseuds/Luxanoo
Summary: Saeran is acting really weird and Yoosung doesn't know why until he goes to work and finds out. very cute, very fluffy, its epic
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	lunch time

I wake up to the sun peeking through my window to let me know it’s time to get up even though my alarm hasn’t gone off yet. It’s nice, the blanket feels soft, and the pillows are fluffy, but somethings off. “hmm?” I hum in question, wondering why there wasn’t a weight on my chest. Normally I wake up with my ginger boyfriend sleeping with his head resting on me. “Saeran?” I ask, expecting an answer but not getting one. It’s not like him to be up before me, it’s only 6 am. “Saeran.” I call out again, now getting up to find him. 

The wooden floor is cold like the air around me that the blanket used to be protecting me from. I stretch a bit, before continuing to look for my Saeran. I walk down the hall and am greeted by the sight of him sitting on the couch with a book in hand, though he’s staring at me instead of the words in front of him. “good morning, why are you up this early?” I ask. His face turns red and he looks away for a second. “i-I just woke up early today I guess, I don’t know” he excuses quietly. “okay?” I say, deciding not to question it. 

“You should get ready, you have work in a half an hour.” he says, looking back down at his book shyly. “you’re acting weird Saeran, are you okay?” I ask with a chuckle. He nods, still looking at his book. “okay then, I'll get ready.” I say smiling at him and walking back down the hall. I wonder what’s up with him? 

\------ 

“okay, im heading off.” I say brightly walking into the room. Saeran looks up, still in the same position as he was in last time I saw him. “don’t forget your bag.” he says, waving goodbye to me as I pick up the bag he mentioned. “thanks.” I say while heading out. 

Saeran smiles at me before i close the door. I smile and make my way towards my work. The breeze was nice and I looked at all of the trees around that softly blew as I walked past. I feel like it’s going to be a good day. 

\------ 

“it was so cute; I really want a cat like that. Do you think Saeran would like a cat like that? I hope he would. Should I get one? Maybe-” im interrupted by my co-worker giggling. “what?” I ask. She shakes her head, trying to stop laughing. “sorry, you’re just really talkative today, I haven’t said a word yet.” she says. I think back “oh! You haven't, im sorry.” I apologize. “no, it’s fine. Let’s get lunch before you start talking again and we end up standing here forever.” she says. I nod and follow her into the break room after washing my hands. 

“what are you going to have?” she asks, pulling out a wrapped sandwich from the gas station down the street. “probably something from the vending machine.” I say while digging into my bag to find my wallet. I grab the small brown wallet and open it only to be disappointed. “i don’t have money...” I say, looking at my wallet with only my driver's license and a coupon for half off produce from the market down the street from my apartment. “oh, I can give you money.” my co-worker offers. “no, no, there must be some loose change somewhere in here.” I say, digging through my bag once again. 

“huh?” I express, picking up a small bento box from my bag. “what is it?” she asks. “i don’t know, I've never seen it before.” I mumble, opening it. I gasp and look at all the food. There's a note on top of all of it, and I pick it up to read. 

I made this to stop you from eating a candy bar for lunch again and because I love you and stuff 

-Saeran 

The note doesn’t say much, but it makes me smile and tear up. “Saaeerraannnn” I say, still staring down at the note he left. I feel my co-worker look over, followed by an “aw” 

I pick up the chop sticks that he left and look at everything. There are some noodles with my favorite stuff on it and cooked pork on top. Best of all, there are a bunch of pears cut into little flower and blue berries mixed into the last little container. I picked up one of the little flowers and just looked at it. 

“i wish my husband loved me enough to do that” the girl next to me joked. I giggled at that before popping the pear flower I was holding into my mouth. Saeran is getting the biggest hug when I get back. 

He’s getting better at cooking; he’s been trying to master it since I cooked for him when we first met. He mentioned that he cooked at mint eye, but his memory of cooking was foggy because of the drugs, so he had to learn again. I helped him along the way, but he mostly did it himself, and now he’s really good at it. “so this is why he was up so early today.” I chuckle to myself. 

\----- 

“Saeran!” I yell the second I open the door to our apartment. He looks startled at first, then he smiles a bit. “Did you like it?” he asks while I run over to the couch so I can tackle him with a hug. “Yeah!” I say, kissing his cheek repeatedly. “okay, okay, stop.” he says, pushing me off him just a bit to stop me from kissing him. 

“oh” he says, grabbing something out of his pocket. “here's your money back.” he says while handing me the neatly folded money that he took. I chuckle and take it back from him. “i needed it to make sure you didn’t buy food.” he says. “i understand.” I say, putting it back into my wallet. “thanks, Saeran” I say. “Your welcome.” he says with a shy smile.


End file.
